Nocturne/History
Previous Lore 2nd= "The is closing in... it's pitch black now... but I can still see him... " Before , people believed that dreams were figments of their imagination, meaningless images that flashed through the mind when one slept. This belief was put to the test when a rash of sleep-related incidents started afflicting many throughout Runeterra. Some would wake up screaming, and beyond consolation. Some could not fall asleep, slowly going mad as the nights ticked by. Some simply never woke up. Physicians were baffled until a nightmare-stricken man cried out a haunting name from his unconscious state, then stopped breathing. Magical energy arced from the man, and Nocturne appeared. Nocturne did not take his introduction to this world kindly. He slaughtered everything he could find before mages were able to intervene and temporarily confine him. After a period of intense study, the mages divined that Nocturne hunted those in their sleep, attacking his victims where they were most powerless. This seemed to be his only purpose. The families of the victims demanded justice, but Nocturne's jailers were concerned that death might only return the creature to the place from which it came, making him even more powerful. When a weary mage guarding him finally succumbed to sleep, Nocturne vanished into thin air. Scholars have no idea whether he truly came from the plane of dreams, or whether there are any more like him. Perhaps the most disturbing theory is that Nocturne is a person's nightmare come to life. If this is true, they wonder, who is the dreamer? |-|1st= "The is closing in... it's pitch black now... but I can still see him... " - Kevin Ma, patient #4236 Before , people believed that dreams were figments of their imaginations, meaningless images that flashed through the mind when one slept. This belief was put to the test when a rash of sleep-related incidents started afflicting summoners of the League. Some would wake up screaming, and beyond consolation. Some could not fall asleep, slowly going mad as the nights ticked by. Some simply never woke up. Physicians were baffled until a Field Architect happened to pass out next to a nexus on the Twisted Treeline. Witnesses said he cried out once and then stopped breathing. Immediately after, magical energy arced out from the nexus, and Nocturne appeared. Nocturne did not take his introduction to this world kindly. He slaughtered everything he could find before summoners were able to magically confine him. After a period of intense study, League experts divined that Nocturne hunted summoners in their sleep, attacking them in a place where their magic was useless. This seemed to be his only purpose. The families of the victims demanded justice, but League officials were concerned that death might only return Nocturne to the place from which he came. They bound him to a nexus fragment, trapping him in the physical world. As punishment for his crimes, they allowed summoners to call upon Nocturne in League matches, bending his will to the summoners he hates and creating his own personal nightmare. League scholars don't know whether he truly came from the plane of dreams, or whether there are any more like him. Some theorize that the summoning act affected the summoners' subconscious minds, luring Nocturne to them in their sleep. Perhaps the most disturbing theory is that Nocturne is a person's nightmare come to life. If this is true, they wonder, who is the dreamer? Previous Splash Art North America= Nocturne OriginalSkin Unused.jpg|1st Classic Nocturne Nocturne OriginalSkin old.jpg|2nd Classic Nocturne Nocturne FrozenTerrorSkin old.jpg|1st Frozen Terror Nocturne Nocturne RavagerSkin old.jpg|1st Ravager Nocturne Nocturne CursedRevenantSkin old.jpg|1st Cursed Revenant Nocturne |-|China= Nocturne OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic Nocturne Nocturne FrozenTerrorSkin Ch.jpg|Frozen Terror Nocturne Nocturne VoidSkin Ch.jpg|Void Nocturne Nocturne RavagerSkin Ch.jpg|Ravager Nocturne Nocturne HauntingSkin Ch.jpg|Haunting Nocturne Patch History . ** Base mana increased to 275 from . ** Base mana regeneration increased to 7 from . * ** Bonus attack speed increased to % from %. ;V9.1 * ** Can now ping whether the ability is within range or not. ;V8.15 * ** Fearing a champion with Unspeakable Horror no longer interrupts his attacks. ;V8.13 - July 3rd Hotfix * Stats ** Base attack reduced to 62 from 65. * ** Bonus AD ratio reduced to from . ;V8.11 * Stats ** Base attack damage reduced to 65 from . ** Now has 8% bonus attack speed at level 1. ;V8.7 * ** Trail bonus attack damage increased to from . ;V8.6 * ** Tooltip now metions that it remains active during flight. * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Bonus AD ratio increased to from . ;V8.5 * ** Base heal changed to from . ** Basic attacks against enemy champion now instead reduces the cooldown by 2 seconds per hit. * ** Missile speed increased to 1600 from 1400. * ** If Shroud of Darkness is active when Nocturne re-casts to dash to a target, it'll stay active until Nocturne reaches his target. * ** Enemy and recast duration increased to 6 seconds from 4. ;V8.3 * Stats ** Base health regeneration increased to from . ;V8.2 * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. * ** Now draws nearby minion aggro when targeting an enemy champion. ;V7.22 * Stats ** Base attack damage increased to 67 from . ** Base armor increased to 36 from . * ** Base damage increased to from . ;V7.19 * ** Now block only the first ability that hits, rather than every ability that hits at the same time the shield is broken. ;V7.6 * ** If a teammate becomes invisible or camouflaged while hidden from you by Paranoia, you now still properly gain vision of them if they enter your reduced vision radius before Paranoia ends. ;V7.5 * ** Added indicator (visible to Nocturne only) to show tether range. * ** Added pre and on-hit animations which sync with Paranoia's damage. ;V6.21 * ** Void Nocturne and Frozen Nocturne now use the base skin's particle for their spell shields. ;V6.18 * ** Fear duration increased to seconds from . ;V6.10 * ** Per-target heal has a ratio. ;V6.7 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V5.17 * ** Range increased to from . ;V5.9 * ** Base damage increased to from . ** Passive bonus movement speed interaction with allied fears. ;V5.6 * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . ;V4.21 * ** Nocturne passively gains bonus movement speed while moving toward feared enemies. ;V4.18 * General ** Texture update to Classic, Frozen, Haunting, Ravager, and Void. ;V4.15 * ** Dusk Trail visually obscuring other particle effects. ;V4.13 * General ** Splash artwork for updated to the Chinese art. ;V4.5 * Stats ** Armor increased to 21 from 17. ;V4.3 - February 28th Hotfix * ** Movement speed reduction increased. ;V4.3 * ** Feared targets run around randomly. ** Feared targets flee away from Nocturne at reduced movement speed. ;V3.14 * ** Trail bonus applying inconsistently. ;V3.13 * General ** New splash artwork for . ;V3.02 * ** Nocturne not automatically chasing target. ;V1.0.0.152 * Stats ** Movement speed increased to 345 from 320. ;V1.0.0.143 * ** Tooltip updated. * ** Shield duration reduced to seconds from 2. * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . ;V1.0.0.140b * ** Per-target heal changed to from . ;V1.0.0.139 * ** *** Tether visual not displaying. ;V1.0.0.135 * ** Cooldown timer. ;V1.0.0.129 * ** Cast range reduced to 425 from 475. ** Tether range reduced to 465 from 525. ;V1.0.0.125 * ** Tether range reduced to 525 from 550. ;V1.0.0.123 * ** Nocturne will attempt to attack the target he dashes to. ** Scoring assists for reducing enemy sight. ;V1.0.0.121 * ** Minimap range indicator. ;V1.0.0.118 * ** Base damage reduced to from . * ** Base damage reduced to from . ** First use in-game causing a glitch. ;V1.0.0.116 * ** Following targets over variable distances depending on rank. ;V1.0.0.115 * ** Bonus attack damage reduced to from . * ** Cast range reduced to 475 from 500. ** Tether range reduced to 550 from 600. ** Target still being feared when tether is broken near the duration's end. ** Fear being blocked by coming off cooldown while tether is active. * ** Dash range reduced to from . ;V1.0.0.114 * ** Shield visual updated to be brighter and easier to see. ;V1.0.0.113 * Added }} Category:Champion history Category:Nocturne